To An Unconventional Family
by jessi0129
Summary: This is about me living up to the Stark-Banner name in the public eye, and finding out who I am.
1. Chapter 1

"You what!?"

"Sorry dad. Gwen was just showing me around and I got curious."

"How long?"

"I don't know, a week maybe?"

"Ugh, Peter." Tony rubbed his eyes. "You know those spiders have high levels of radiation, right?"

"yeah.."

"So you knew, and, you didn't tell us?" Tony scoffed. "Bruce!"

"N-n-n-no. Don't tell dad, please." Peter jumped up, and begged his father.

"Too late. He needs to look and see how radiation has actually been transferred into your bloodstream."

"Dad, please. Can't someone else to do it?"

Tony looked at his son, like he was a complete and total idiot. And, yeah at the moment he was.

"Peter, your father is the leading expert in gamma radiation."

"Yeah, but dad. Please don't tell him."

"Tell who what?" Bruce asked, walking into the middle of the conversation. Peter froze at the sound of his father's voice. Before turning slowly around, he shot Tony a quick glare.

"Your son here has something to tell you." Tony said, clapping Peter's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"Well, umm you see… It's complicated." Tony squeezed harder on his son's shoulders. "It's like this.. I umm. Kinda.." And, a little bit harder. "Ow, alright, alright!" Peter yelled, swatting his father's hands away. "Look, dad I uhh.. I went with Gwen to Oscorp last week, and well I got a little carried away and went into a room full of spiders."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, looking at his husband over his sons shoulder. "The whole thing, Peter." Tony demanded.

"Fine." Peter huffed, and looked down at his shoes. "They were radioactive spiders and…. One of them bit me."

The family stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Run that by me again?" Bruce asked, not believing what he heard. Peter quickly looked up at his dad.

"I got bit by a radioactive spider."

"Peter…" Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Peter turned to look at his dad. Tony smirked at him and mouthed 'busted'. "Have there been any physical manifestation?" Bruce asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Peter answered nervously.

"Like what?"

Instead of explaining it Peter decided he'd just show his parents. Turning to the far wall, he started to run to it and then up it, and then crawled along the ceiling. Both his dad's had a look of both shock and awe.

"P-peter. Get down." Bruce stammered.

Peter smirked, and shot web at the door archway and swung down to his parents. As he did this his Uncle Thor and Uncle Clint came sauntering in the room, stopping in their tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Clint demanded.

"Webbing, I developed myself you don't wanna know. Oh, hold on a second." Peter then acted out sneezing, by shooting webbing at Clint, hitting him perfectly in the chest.

"Peter my boy!" Thor boomed. "Show us more of your new found talent!"

"No, Peter and I need to go and-"

"No, no. Brucey, I'm interested in this. Let him show us then you can beat him to death." Tony folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Bruce sighed.

"Alright." Peter smiled, walking up to Thor. "Show me what ya got big guy."

"I don't know, Peter, you might not want to take on Thor as your first go around." Clint looked concerned.

"Yes, my dear nephew, I do not wish to harm you."

"Alright. Dad?" Peter turned, and looked straight at Bruce.

"Me? No, Peter I will not fight you."

"Good, because I was thinking more about fighting Hulk."

"Peter, Clint just told you fighting Thor was a bad idea. Hulk is far worse." Tony said, then looking to his husband. "Sorry baby."

"I'd rather you fight Thor, than Hulk." Bruce nodded.

"But, dad. Hulk won't hurt me. He's my best friend!" Bruce couldn't help but laugh, which made Peter grin.

"No, Petey. He's put Thor out for a few minutes. I'm not letting that happen to you."

"Ugh, alright." Peter scoffed. "Ready Thor?"

"Sparring room!" Tony yelled before the two children started to destroy his living room.

-  
"Hey guys. Whats up?" Steve asked, walking into the viewing room, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Watching Thor and Peter spar." Tony said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Relax, and watch."

Peter and Thor were going at it, kicking, punching, leaping, throwing, swing, dunking, and jumping. You name it they were doing it. It was amazing to watch. Peter's new abilities allowed him quick reflexes and amazing stamina. Both Bruce and Tony fought hard not to be proud. They knew the consequences this would have on their son, and that they needed to have a serious family talk. But, at the moment they allowed themselves to be awed by their boy.

"How is he doing that?" Steve asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The idiot went and got himself bit by a radioactive spider." Tony said without taking his eyes off his son.

"Dad!" Peter yelled, stopping in the middle of the fight. Causing him to be tackled by Thor.

"Ha. Victory is mine!" Thor bellowed.

"Thor… Get. Off. Me." Peter wheezed from underneath the god.

-  
"Oh no. That's never happening, so put it out of you damn mind."

"It's not my decision Banner. The Council has already ordered me to either recruit him, and keep him under order, or terminate his existence."

"That's my son you're talking about." Bruce growled.

"Which is why I am recruiting him."

"No, Fury you will find another way. I do not want this life for him. He's just a kid, and I will not allow him to go out on suicide missions!"

"My hands are tied here. I already called him, and he was picked up from school half an hour ago. He'll be here any minute."

"Why does the Council want him gone so badly anyways?" Steve asked.

"He's believed to be a vigilante. There's a warrant out for his arrest. Well, more like Spider-Man's arrest."

"Spider-Man? Arrest? What are you talking about?" Tony asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Fury sighed. "You don't watch the news, do you? Well, I would explain it to you but, there's someone who can do it better than I can and he's here now."

At that moment Peter was escorted into the conference room.

"Whoa." Peter stopped in the doorway. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes." Bruce and Tony said in unison.

"Great." Peter huffed, flopping down in the chair nearest him.

"Peter, we have called you here to discuss your involvement in the Spider-Man issues." Fury said in a more calm voice than anybody had ever heard. Everyone had a soft spot for the teen, even Fury.

"I don't-" Peter droned.

"Don't even try. We know everything." Tony glared.

"Awesome." Peter sighed.

"Like the name kid." Natasha winked.

"Yeah?" Peter smiled. "Thought you might."

"Uh-hum." Fury cleared his throat. "So, Peter… Are you or are you not the masked vigilante Spider-Man?"

"I think you know the answer to that…"

"Right, and now my next question-"

"Fury." Bruce warned. "I said no."

"Banner, I have to, I refused the other option and after that I have nothing else to offer you."

"What? What is it dad?" Peter asked, looking between Bruce and Fury.

"The Council has decided that you either be put under the command of SHIELD or be terminated." Fury spoke, his glare not leaving Bruce's.

"Really?!" Peter perked up.

"No. Peter. No. I am not putting my son in harm's way!"

"May I point out Banner that he has been living in harm's way his whole life." Fury snapped.

The whole room felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees. No one spoke as the processed what Fury had just said. Bruce was pressing his fists into the glass table so hard that it was cracking underneath the pressure.

"Wanna say that again, Nick?" Bruce growled, eyes seeping into acid green.

"All I'm saying is that this boy has grown up around the most powerful, unpredictable, and indestructible being on this planet. That we know of. And, has survived this long, I don't think a few dope-ass villains are gonna be a problem."

"If that's your attempt at a complement, it really sucks." Tony chimed. "But, Bruce baby, I feel like Fury has a point. As much as it pains me to say, I think he's right. I agree, I don't want to put my son in the line of fire but, it also supplies him with some protection."

Bruce didn't response, he stood stock still. Body rigged with anger, fist still dug into the glass. Eye's still burning a bright green hole into Fury's remaining eye.  
"Bruce?" Tony asked, soothingly. Standing up, and pulling his husbands into his seat.

"Dad?" Peter said weakly, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, Peter." Tony snapped.

"No." Peter jumped up. "For the first time in my life, you are going to listen to what I have to say god damn it! I am your son and if I want to fucking tell you something, you should fucking listen! I understand your concerned about me, but when are you gonna let go, let me grown up?! I'm eighteen years old, I know that's not exactly adult age, but fuck come on. I'm smart, you know this. Look who I have as parents. I would have been dumped on the side of the road at age ten if I wasn't. So, that being said, I'm asking you, no telling you let me make this decision myself. I know the dangers, I know the consequences, I've seen them, lived with them. But, I want you to know one thing, I didn't ask for this to happen, as I'm sure you both have said, I never wanted your life. I never wanted, and don't want to be a superhero, I think it is extremely overrated. And, so are the tight outfits. But, I also know that things happen for a reason. There is a reason you are my parents, there's a reason why this happened to me. So, please let me figure out what that reason is."

"No." Bruce growled.

"Why!" Peter yelled. "Why it that you got to decide your life choices, but I can't!"

"Because! You are my son, you are under age, and I forbid it! And, for the record, I didn't choose this life. I'm not like your father, I didn't choose to become what I am. I didn't choose to be injected with a super solider serum like Steve. I didn't choose to be part of this agency like your aunt and uncle! This was forced upon me, and I refuse to let that happen to you. I want you to have a normal and safe life Peter." Bruce was fighting tears by the end of his rant.

"When have I and when am I EVER going to have a normal life? My parents are Iron Man and Hulk! How am I supposed to compete with that? How am suppose t-to l-live up to that." Peter choked out.

"Buddy, if this is about you making us proud, I want you to know that you already have." Tony said calmly.

"This isn't about making you proud." Peter snapped. "This is about me living up to the Stark-Banner name in the public eye, and finding out who I am. You have no idea what it's like walking around with that name. Names. I-I get asked every single day by multiple people what I can do, and when I tell them nothing, they look at me like I'm unworthy or something. But, now I can. I can be the son of the great Tony Stark. The son of the smartest man in the world, Bruce Banner. And now when people ask me what I can do, I have an answer that won't disappoint. Sure I could say that I was smart and extremely good at science. But, the general population want to know about Bruce Banner and Tony Stark the superheroes. Not Bruce Banner and Tony Stark the scientists. I need this to keep power, and honor to the Stark-Banner name."

"Oh, Peter." Bruce choked, walking over to his son. Peter was already on the verge of tears, but when his dad held out his arms from him, he collapsed into them sobbing.

"I love you, Petey." Bruce whispered.

"I love you too, dad."

"Peter, I do have one thing though. If you're gonna do this, can you at least keep your identity a secret?"

"But…"

"Please, it would make me feel better." Bruce plead, pulling back to look his son in the eyes.

"Alright. Fine." Peter sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a giant green fluff monster of a chapter. I'm sorry. **

**And, it's not my best just trying some family domestication. **

* * *

"Peter!" Tony hollered without a reply. "Where is that boy?"

"Come on man, just start the movie. He'll come soon." Clint whined.

"Oh shut up, Clint. PETER!"

Right at that moment Peter came flying in the open balcony door, landing on the ceiling.

"Sup?"

"Are you watching this with us or not?" Tony asked impatiently, looking up at his son.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, hold on." Peter said, flipping, landing gracefully on his feet, and bounding over to flop on the sofa with his head in Natasha's lap. "So, what are we watching?"

"Rocky" Natasha stated, as she ran her fingers through Peters hair.

Peter's phone began ring loudly to the theme of the Power Rangers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter! Did you still want me to come over? I'm in the lobby."

"Oh Gwen." Peter said, glancing at his parents. "Uhh, yeah sure. Just ya know. Okay?"

"Okay babe. See you in a bit." Gwen laughed.

"Bye." Peter replied, tossing his phone on the floor.

"So." Tony quirked an eyebrow. "When's Gwen getting here?"

"Uhh.. How did you know?"

"Seriously? You're bright red."

"Am not!"

"Oh, buddy you so are." Steve grinned.

"Sir, a Gwen Stacy is asking for entrance."

"Let her in Jarv. Go get your girl" Tony nodded his head.

"Okay but, dad." Peter jumped up. "Don't do or say anything embarrassing, please. Both of you."

Both Bruce and Tony held their hands up in surrender at the same time. Tony turned at smirked at his husband.

"Mmm, baby. We are perfect for each other. Always thinking the same." Tony leaned in and kissed Bruce passionately.

"That!" Peter slapped his hand over his eyes. "That! Is exactly something you shouldn't do."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't hurry up and get your girlfriend in here, I'll have to kiss you too." Tony said, Peter paling and sprinting out of the room, gained laughs from everyone.

After a few minutes Peter reappeared with Gwen and swollen red lips.

Both Clint and Natasha smirked at him.

"What?"

"Nothin." Clint said innocently.

"That's what I thought. Okay, so Gwen this is my family. That's my uncle Clint and aunt Tasha. Uncle Thor and aunt Jane. Uncle Steve and aunt Pepper. And my parents, ignore absolutely everything they say." Peter said flopping next to Natasha.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Gwen smiled sweetly.

Everyone murmured greetings and agreements.

"Well, since no ones watching the movie I feel like it's okay to talk. How are you Gwen?" Tony smiled.

"Oh, fine thanks. Been busy with school and tutoring but, other than that everything on my end of the world is great." Gwen replied taking a seat on the couch next to Peter.

"Tutoring? What do you tutor in?" Tony asked.

"Oh, ya know. Math, Science, a little bit of history."

"She's one of Midtown's best and brightest. Second in her class." Peter stated.

"Second? You sure about that?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty sure." Peter grinned.

"Mmm." Gwen hummed, snuggling into Peter's side. "You have a beautiful…Uhh, home?"

"Thank you." Tony laughed. "It's not a home in the conventional sense, but it works. You should come with us to Malibu for spring break. That's where the real home is."

"Wow, that would be great but, I don't know how my dad would like me, umm ya know with my boyfriend."

"Trust me, sweetheart." Bruce peered around Tony. "We can keep Peter locked up and away from you if need be."

"Like how?" Peter challenged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I'll just have Thor put Mjolnir on your chest while you sleep." Bruce smirked.

"Thor wouldn't do that to me!" Peter yelled, looking at his uncle with pleading eyes.

"Awh, but I would. Just to keep this lovely young woman safe from your teenage thoughts." Thor chuckled.

"What is a Mjolnir?" Gwen whispered in Peter's ear.

Peter laugh out loudly. "It's the hammer. Like the toy one your little brother is always throwing at you."

"Really?" Gwen perked up. "That's real?" She asked Thor.

"Wait a second." Peter cut in before Thor could speak. "You didn't believe me when I told you?"

"Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to believe until you see it."

"Gwen." Peter said flabbergasted. "You shouldn't believe anything about my life then."

"I don't know. Everything else can be somewhat explained by science. He." Gwen said pointing at Thor "cannot."

"Got a smart one, buddy." Tony smiled.

"Mmm, that I do." Peter smiled, running his hands up and down Gwen's thigh.

"Peter!" Steve snapped. "Manners." He nodded to Peter's hand. Making both him and Gwen blush.

"Leave it to Uncle Steve to ruin a kid's night." Clint laughed.

"Steve can try all he wants, but the kid gets his subtly, and indecency from his father." Natasha said, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Oh don't give me that. It was once, and I was dying." Tony quipped.

"Dying?" Peter asked, a little shocked. "You never told me about that."

"Don't worry about it, Petey. It was along ago, before I even met your father."

"Wait, you knew Tasha before dad?"

"He sure did." Natasha grinned mischievously.

"It was hell might I add. And, to be technical I didn't know Natasha Romanov, I knew Natalie Rushman."

"All the same, Stark."

"Besides." Tony grinned at Bruce. "I knew who Bruce Banner was, and trust me I was admiring. May have been from afar… really far, but I was still admiring. Which, brings me to something that I want to talk to both of you about. So, since you two are seniors in high school, and are obviously in a committed relationship there are a few things we need to talk about."

"Dad. No, no, no, no you are not having this discussion right now. Not in front of Clint." Peter panicked.

"Awh, come on Pete. I'll only give you shit about it for the rest of your life." Clint laughed.

"Peter, I think your dad is right. You need to talk about this, with Gwen. Especially, with the new acquired substance running through your blood." Steve said.

"I know the drill. And, what about it? Dad has sex, and he's far worse than me." Peter said gesturing to Bruce.

"Peter, it comes with risks, and precautions." Bruce said.

"Okay… So, condom. Besides, what makes you think Gwen would even have sex with me?" Peter quirked an eyebrow, looking over to his girlfriend.

Gwen blushed under the attention. "I uhhh.. I can't lie and say I haven't thought about it. But, now that I know you have sort of…"

"Radiation poisoning." Clint stated, with a smirk.

"Okay. Radiation poisoning. Dr. Banner, do you mind me asking what precautions are needed, and the risks."

"Sure." Bruce laughed.

"Babe!" Peter gasped. "Are you hitting on my dad?" He grinned.

"N-no! I mean, it's not that you're not.. I mean… I'm sorry." Gwen stammered, and blushed.

"It's fine, I understand." Bruce grinned. "And, you do have my permission to punch him."

With that Gwen quickly punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow!" Peter yelped.

"You're a jerk."

"I know." Peter smirked.

"Gets that from Tony too." Natasha whispered to Gwen.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. "I heard that Tasha."

"I would like to have a sparring match with this so called Rocky." Thor boomed.

"Rocky's not real, baby." Jane laughed.

"I have a question, why do you have radiation running through your veins?" Gwen turned to Peter.

"It's uh… uh… a uh, family thing." Peter stammered, gaining a glare from Bruce.

"Family thing?"

"Yeah, you know. My dad, uh I got it from him."

"Peter, your adopted."

"So, you can still inherit things."

"Yeah, things like attitude, and personality. Not poisonous chemicals in your bloodstream."

"Ugh." Peter sighed. "Sometimes I wish you were like every other blonde, air headed and dumb."

"Peter!" Pepper squealed.

"Sorry." Peter grumbled.

"Sooo…" Gwen droned. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Okay, well the thing is..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter! Come on!"

Peter took one more glance at the crumpling building, before sprinting to the jet.

Bruce was laying unconscious on the floor. Hulk had been hit with a missile strong enough and hard enough to knock him out and cause the transformation to leave Bruce unconscious and helpless in the middle of the battle field. And, all it was Peter's fault.

If he had just listened to Steve and not let his pride get the best of him, his dad wouldn't be laying here limb and covered in blood on the floor of the jet. He slowly stumbled to his knees, eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy?" Peter sobbed. "Daddy, please… oh god… please you gotta wake up. You have to be okay."

He reached out and took his father's hand, squeezing tight against his tear stain cheeks. The rest of the team was bustling around him, shouts and demands being sent in every direction.

"Come on, daddy. I'm so sorry… this is all my fault. Dad, I need you. You're strongest man I've ever known. That's why you gotta wake up. You gotta be okay… Oh god, oh god… You are the fucking Hulk!" Peter slammed fist on the ground. "You can't fucking die! You're invincible god damn it!"

Peter continued to scream in hysterics, until Tony wrapped his arm around Peter neck and pulled him back into his lap.

"Shhh… Peter it's gonna be okay." Tony cooed, running his fingers through his son's hair. Peter was gripping tightly on his forearm, body wracking through sobs. Tony tried his hardest not to cry, but he couldn't stop the few tears that spilled down his face. "Come on buddy, he's okay. He's okay." He knew Peter believed it was his fault but deep down Tony knew he bared all the responsibility. Those missiles were built from the designs of the Hulkbuster weapon line.

Tony chanted assurance both for Peter's and his own benefit. "We just gotta get him back to SHIELD, then they'll be able to take care of him."

"Dad," Peter sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"No, Peter, no it's not it was an accident. Daddy will be okay."

After a while of just sitting there sobbing into his dad's chest, Peter lifted his head.

Natasha was sitting next to Bruce her fingers running through his hair. Thor was sitting next to her, head lulled back against the wall, eyes directed at the ceiling, Peter didn't miss that his eyes were rimmed red. Steve and Clint were in the pilot and co-pilot seat, stone cold silent.

When they finally make it to SHIELD there is a medical team immediately on sight, clamoring around Bruce. Tony was yelling and screaming at them, no one really knew for what reason but, Peter assumed it to be out of fear.

Peter steps out of the jet in a complete daze, his body aches, aches as if Thor had blasted him with a full bolt of lightning and left it burning through his veins. He kinda wished he had.

"Peter?" Steve asked quietly, walking up behind the boy. "We should get you inside. Okay?"

Peter doesn't response, and continues to stare at absolutely nothing.

"Peter? You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." He says smiling weakly. "I'm comin'"

Its two hours before anyone is allowed in to see Bruce. Everyone decides to let Peter be the first to visit his dad. As he walks into the med bay, his breath catches in his throat. He had always seen his dad as a knight and shining armor, one that was indestructible, the strongest man alive. Which he was all of those things, but seeing him lying in his hospital bed, so weak and small it but a dent in that armor. Showing Peter that even though his parents were strong, powerful superheroes, they too had weaknesses. To be honest he had hoped he'd never have that revelation, he hoped that he could go his whole life being blissfully ignorant to the fact that his parents could possibly not make it back from a mission. They were Iron Man and The Hulk, so he always just thought that they could never, and would never die. But, now he was coming to the conclusion that he was sorely wrong.

Peter reached out and intertwined his fingers with his dads, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey daddy." Peter whispered. "They said you were gonna be okay, but that your injuries are pretty server. Which is good and bad, so, you just gotta wake up daddy, so you can Hulk out and let him heal you? You think you can do that?"

Peter hung his head, trying to hold back tears. He sniffed loudly as he lifted his head, tear streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to Steve. You were right about me not being responsible enough to deal with this kind of job. I'm a screw up, and you can ground me for the rest of my life if you want. Just, wake up. Kay? That's all I want. All I want is you dad." Peter kissed his dad's hand before standing up and walking to the door.

"Just don't take too long. I love you." He whispers before leaving the room.

Clint turns off the video feed, and sighs. "The kid is really beating himself up over this."

"Get's it from my husband." Tony runs his hand through his hair.

"He's gonna be okay, Tony." Natasha says. "Just like Peter said. He's just gotta wake up, get his bearings and then transform to allow Hulk to heal his wounds."

"Those were Hulkbusters, Natasha! They were designed with him in mind! I hope it's that easy of a fix. God, I hope that is the one weapon design I didn't get right." Tony seethed; everyone was silent for a few minutes just staring at the man before them. "I'm gonna go be with him." Tony said, trudging to the door.

Tony had somehow found a giant recliner chair and brought into Bruce's room. He was currently reclined and asleep with Peter curled up with him.

Thor and Steve were on the opposite side of the bed, talking quietly.

"It's been three days." Steve sighed.

"Yes." Thor said sadly. "The doctor has never taken this long to wake."

"I know. And, the more I think about what happened the more it confuses me. The Hulk has taken hits much harder than that. I just don't understand, I mean I get that it was a Hulkbuster but, still."

"Well, for whatever reason there is to his long slumber, the doctor will return to us soon, Steve."

"Sooner than later."

Steve and Thor snapped their heads up to see a pale Bruce Banner, smiling weakly at them.

"Bruce?" Steve breathed. "Oh thank god."

"Water?" Bruce rasped.

"My pleasure." Thor said, standing and heading for the door.

Bruce lulled his head to see Tony and Peter curled around each other asleep. "How long?"

"Three days." Steve replied.

"No." Bruce chuckled. "Them."

"Oh." Steve grinned. "Ahh, three days."

Bruce looked back over at Steve. "Have they eaten?"

"A little, Tony more than Peter but, I wouldn't exactly called coffee food. I can go get something for them and yourself, if you'd like?"

"That would great, Steve. Thank you."

"Of course, Bruce." Steve smiled, and gripped Bruce's shoulder before striding out the door.

Bruce let his eyes slide shut as Steve left, but only a few minutes later he was being awakened by Thor.

"Doctor, I brought you, your water."

"Oh, thanks." Bruce took the cup and chugged the whole thing.

"Are you feeling well?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, but the pain is extraordinary." Bruce grimaced as he situated himself more comfortably.

"I will call the doctors."

"Wait." Bruce said, stopping Thor from leaving. "Mind taking a picture of that for me?" Bruce said thumbing to Peter and Tony.

Thor beamed and took out his extra durable Stark Phone. "I have finally mastered the ability to take stills with this device."

"Thanks." Bruce smiled as Thor left.

"I can't help myself, I don't want nobody else to love me…"Bruce sang quietly.

"You are shinin sta…" Tony mumbled in his sleep, causing Bruce to smile to himself.

"My dawning light, my love fantasy.."

"There's not a minute, hou…."

"day or night that I don't love you." Bruce sang.

Tony's eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling. He slowly lower his head to see a still humming Bruce.

"Baby?" Tony whispered.

"Hey." Bruce smiled.

Tony went to sit up and but then noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down to see his son sleeping on his chest.

"Hey Petey." Tony whispered into his son's ear.

"Nngh… Dad, just… just five more minutes." Peter groaned, while gripping at Tony's shirt and snuggling in closer.

"Peter, Gwen just called. She said you were late for your date and she's breaking up with you." Tony whispered.

Peter's eyes flew open "What?!" he jumped out his lap, sticking to the ceiling before letting go and landing on the floor then scrambling to his feet to start pacing. "I gotta go talk to her. She's gonna hate me forever. Oh god, why do I ruin everyth-" Peter stopped abruptly at the sound of laughter.

He whipped around and glared at his father. "What the fuck dad!?"

"Sorry." Tony laughed. "It was the only way I knew would get you off me quick enough. I wanted to kiss your father."

Peter snapped his head to look over at Bruce. "Daddy?" Peter whimpered.

"Hey baby boy." Bruce smiled, waving Peter over.

Peter walked over to his dad's side, and climbed onto the bed and clung to him hard. Peter could feel his parents kissing over his head, and he had never been happier to near them as they did. Bruce was rubbing circle on his back absentmindedly for a few minutes.

"Steve should be here in a few minutes with food. I heard you two haven't eaten much the past couple of days."

"Really?" Tony asked exasperatedly. "Steve really had to rat me out so quickly?"

"He didn't rat you out." Bruce laughed. "I asked."

"Of course you did." Peter mumbled into Bruce chest.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin." Peter said, putting a hand up in surrender before lifting off his dad's chest.

Steve then entered the room with a bag full of food.

"Rogers." Tony snapped. "Why didn't you just lie. You know he's gonna hold this against me for a while, and stuff me with food for a week."

"I don't lie, Tony. And, since when do you complain about getting food?" Steve asked quirking an eyebrow as he removed the burgers and salad from the bag.

"Aye, they're awake." Clint beamed as he walked through the door.

"Clint!" Peter smiled, running to his favorite uncle. "Did it work?"

Clint gave him a look. "Of course it worked, look who you're talking to little man." He said, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter grimaced, and fixed his hair as he spoke. "One, what's so great about you? And, two between you and me, you're the little man."

Clint grinned before putting Peter into a headlock. "What would your girlfriend say if you came back to her with no balls?" Clint laughed, as he struggled with Peter.

It quickly ended when Fury walked through the door. Peter being the smartass that he was quickly stood at attention, with a salute, causing Fury to glare at him but everyone else to have amused looks on their face.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked in annoyance.

"Oh. Right, sorry habit, by the way if you don't mind me saying so I don't forget, I've noticed something very interesting lately, so may i suggest instead of staring at Hill's ass all the time, why don't you just try asking her out?" Peter grinned.

Everyone but Fury started laughing.

"That's my boy." Tony chuckled with pride.

"Out!" Fury snapped pointing to the door.

"Nuh-uh. No way, you can't keep me away from this one, he's my dad and I'm not leaving." Peter challenged, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"This isn't about Banner."

"Oh?" Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Oooooh… I'm sorry to hear that, but you know he's not a THAT kind of doctor, Fury. You're gonna have to go to a gynecologist for that one."

"If I didn't like you so much Parker, and your father wasn't the Hulk I would have half a mind to-"

"Ah-ah, Nick." Tony warned. "Don't threaten my son."

"You, Stark." Fury said turning around. "Need to be less of an influence on your son."

"Oh, this isn't influence." Peter grinned, holding his arms out wide. "This is all me."

"Peter." Bruce sighed, trying to hide his smile. "Just let the Director do what he came here for."

"Thank you, Doctor." Fury nodded. "Mostly, I wanted to come talk to you about something Peter came and discussed with me after your… accident."

Bruce, Steve, Clint and Tony looked at Peter in confusion, Peter just shrugged in response. "Actually, Fury. You mind getting Tasha and Thor in here before you start. They are as much a part of this decision as my parents, Steve and Clint are."

Fury nodded before calling them on the comm.

Minutes later Thor and Natasha entered the room. "What do you need our presences for, Director?" Thor boomed.

"Would you like me to tell them or should I?" Fury asked Peter.

"I guess I can…" Peter squared his shoulder before speaking. "I have decided to no longer be… Spider-Man."

"What?" Clint jumped up. "Buddy, whoa whoa. Don't such a rash decision in a short time. What about what you had me ask?"

"I'm not, and I'll take care of that. You have his number?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I'll call and tell him myself. But, opinions?"

"I think it's a stupid decision." Bruce stated.

Everyone looked over to the doctor. Even though he was the one to originally fight against his son being part of the team, he has now seen how much Peter loves it and excels at it. The team wouldn't be whole without him.

"Dad? I…" Peter shook his head.

"Come here." Bruce waved his son over. Peter made his way over to his father, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Petey, I know I was completely against you being a part of this team in the beginning but, now I know can see how strong you are, and how good you are at this."

"But, you're in here because of me…" Peter hung his head.

"No, I am not. I'm here because the Other Guy decided to be whimp for god knows what reason."

"Is he okay?" Peter asked.

"He's fine." Bruce laughed. "He'll always be fine."

"Will you tell him I love him, and that I'm sorry."

Bruce closed his eyes for a minute before answering. "He says and I quote 'Petey is only one that is not puny besides Hulk'"

"Really?" Peter beamed.

"That is uncool. After all I have done for him." Tony pouted, which made everyone laughed at his expense.

"Peter…" Bruce said shaking his head at his husband. "I am so proud of you, and all you have accomplished. I should have had more faith in you in the first place… It's just that, I never thought I'd have someone in my life like your father, and I definitely didn't think I'd ever have kids. So, I'm sorry if I come off a little over protective buddy, I just love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm pretty fond of you too dad." Peter grinned.

"You're such a smartass." Bruce laughed, shoving his son off the bed, but stopped abruptly at the pain in his shoulder. "Jesus, what the hell happened?" He hissed.

"Ah, well you have quite a few wound from the blast. The doctors did the best they could but, the only way for you to truly heal correctly is Hulking out…." Tony grimaced.

"Of course." Bruce huffed. "How about we do that now? See if Fury's cage is worth a shit."


End file.
